One Night Stand
by sabrepheonixfuries
Summary: SamOther SamJack. set at the beginning of season 6.
1. Default Chapter

**Authors notes:** I wrote this a while ago, its set at the beginning of season six. Hope you like it.

Sam lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. She wondered how she had got into this situation. Scratch that, she knew how, but why had she let it get this far?

The stench of alcohol and sweat mixed and hung in the air, adding to the already sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. The masculine arm wound round her made a welcome change to the loneliness of her bed, but it was the wrong arm.

She closed her eyes, suddenly feeling more queezy, _this was going to be an awkward_ _conversation_ when he woke up she thought. She decided to get up first, suddenly feeling the need for a LONG shower.

Skillfully manouevering herself out of the bed, without waking him she headed for the bathroom.

…………………..

She had already got dressed by the time he had awoke. 'morning' he beamed. 'morning' she returned with less enthusiasm, he seemed a little discouraged. 'Sam' he started as he rose out of the bed and moved toward her. _Damn _she thought, she was stuck between him and the wardrobe, she couldn't move without it being really obvious. He stroked the side of her face and she tried her hardest not to cringe. 'I didn't regret last night, I hope you didn't' His words lingered between them for a few seconds before she spoke up. 'no, I just don't think we should take this any further than what it was…' he looked down hearted 'i..its just that we would never see each other for one.' She tried lamely to come up with a good reason, letting him down gently.

He nodded in understanding. 'yeah, sure' he set about picking his clothes up. She hated this version of him, the sweet, understanding guy. It seemed so false on him. She much preferred him when he was insulting her. _No, your not screwed up _her head supplied.

They didn't say anything else. She walked him to the door, opened it and he half stepped outside. 'well hopefully I'll see you again, next time your imcompetent computer system messes up the stargate' She smiled. This was the guy she was attracted to, even though she couldn't work out why. She pulled him closer for a brief kiss.

Unseen to her, Colnel O'neill had pulled up to her house. She waved bye to her one night stand and she turned to close the door, but she spotted it. O'neill's truck. He got out.

'shit' she murmered. She wondered how much he had seen, probably all of it. 'Sir' she nervously addressed him. 'carter' _uh oh he was mad_ 'you said your car was broken, I came to give you a lift to the base' _Damn Damn Damn_ she had forgotten all about that. 'Thank you sir! Let me just grab my stuff'

……………………


	2. 2

Chapter 2

The car ride was mostly spent in silence until he eventually spoke up

'so…Mckay'

She squirmed in her seat, she really did not want to be having this conversation right now. 'erm, yeah, he….er' she couldn't finish, she didn't know what to say that wouldn't make it worse.

'one question. I thought you hated that guy' He wasn't wrong, how to answer this…

'well yeah…and no, I don't know'

he could sense this awkwardness emanating out of her and decided to ease the conversation slightly.

'so, where's he going?'

'I don't know. Classified' she explained.

'bummer'

'not really' There! That was the confession he was hoping for, she didn't care where he was going so it obviously wasn't a long term commitment. He smiled inwardly, relieved. 'ah' he said, showing he understood.

'yeah' she confirmed.

She wanted to tell him that she wished it had been him, that when she was with Mckay she was imagining making love to him. Or even just to tell him that it didn't mean anything, but she couldn't. She wasn't allowed to. Officially there wasn't anything between her and Jack. She hated this arrangement they had, where they knew how each other felt but couldn't act on it, or even talk about it.

They neared the base. _Thank God_ Sam thought. She couldn't help feeling that she had cheated on Jack, but that was crazy, they weren't in a relationship, hell they hadn't even mentioned it since the Zata'rc incident. At first she thought that his feelings had disappeared but when she saw the look on his face this morning… Anger? Jealousy? Disappointment? Sadness? Confusion? All mixed up. She dragged her hands down over her face, letting out a long sigh.

……………….


	3. 3

Chapter3

Later that day she was in her lab when Jonas came in. 'Hey Sam!' he was smiling. He was always smiling. In fact, it must have been contagious because she felt the corners of her lips going up as well. 'what's up?' he asked.

'nothing' Sam lied

'Sam, I haven't known you for that long, but I know when somethings wrong, tell me.'

She sighed, it would be nice to have someone to talk to about this. She was too embarrassed to tell Janet and she couldn't talk to Jack. Usually she would have gone to Daniel…

'Ok' she started 'I had a one night stand last night with someone I don't really like'

'One. Night. Stand?' he enquired.

'oh, its where you sleep with someone you don't intend on seeing again.'

'oh' said Jonas 'I see. So who is this guy?'

'Remember Rodney Mckay, who helped with the stargate situation a couple of weeks ago.'

'yeah, so why did you sleep with him if you don't like him?'

Sam took a deep breath, this was going to take a lot of explaining 'well its not like I wasn't attracted to him, I hated him, and yet there was something about him, you know?' Jonas nodded in understanding.

Jack was on his way to Carter's lab when he heard voices inside, it was her and Jonas, he could tell they were talking about last night. He decided to listen, knowing she would never open up to him.

'So, how did it happen?' Jonas pressed.

'Well, he called me last night to check on my hand, and then he asked me out to dinner… A few years ago I would've said no thanks but I had nothing better to do, and no other guy has asked me in years who isn't, you know dead,.. or evil.' She looked at the floor sadeley remembering Martouf, Narim, Orlin, Joe, the list was endless.

'anyway we went out, threw insults at each other, drank far TOO much, went home and one thing led to another.'

Outside Jack was listening, he felt wrong, but he couldn't move.

'so your not going to see him again?'

'I hope not' she confessed 'it would be too awkward, all the time I was with him, I was wishing he was..someone else' she added cryptically.

'Colonel O'neill' Jonas guessed.

'Is it that obvious?' she asked sadly.

'Well, only to anyone with eyes' he joked. She laughed slightly.

Outside Jacks heart was frantically beating _she still likes me! Werhooo _he thought. He was frozen to the spot still, he had to hear what she would say next.

'I feel awful Jonas, I used Mckay. I can't even remember when the last time I had sex, before last night was' she finished shyly.

'I know what you mean, on my planet my job didn't allow fraternization, even if I did have the time.' Sam smiled

'It's the job' she said 'you can't have it both ways, great job, or great love life.'

'yeah' he laughed, then went serious 'look, I bet the Colonel's in the same situation.

'Well actually, if I was keeping track, which I'm not, I'd wager its been 2 and half years' Jack was listening, he calculated back in his head _hmmm_ he thought _bang on, not keeping track my ass! _he smiled.

'So, how about you?' she asked. 'when was the last time you..'

'last week'

'hey, you just said…'

'I know, I meant before then, it has been about five years. She was one of the nurses from the infirmary'

'Jonas!' she punched his arm playfully. They started laughing. Jack decided it was maybe time to go in now. He cleared his throat. 'Jonas, Carter' he acknowledged them.

'Sir'

'colonel, good morning'

'I need to talk to Carter. Alone'

'sure' he walked out, winking at Sam as he went out, she blushed.

'Sam, we need to talk'

'Yes Sir. What about?' she decided to play dumb.

'stuff' _uh oh_ thought carter

'oh, ok'

he paced for a bit, suddenly speaking, making her jump.

'Seeing you with that jerk this morning got me thinking'

'yes sir'

'Sam, do me a favour, for this conversation don't call me sir, try not to think of my as your CO right now, ok?'

'ok' she answered nervously. She wondered where this could be going.

'We never go to have the conversation after the zanex detector thing because of… stuff' her mind flashed back to Martouf's body cradled in her arms. 'and after a while I thought you'd moved on, there was Orlin'

'um, he was just a crush, him and I never…'

he stopped pacing to look at her. 'This morning, I was hurt, I thought you'd rather be with someone you hate, than be with me' he finished wincing. He rarely opened up like this.

'That's not how it was!' she was hurt that he'd think that.

He spoke up again ' I hate these regulations and I hate that I haven't got the strength to defy them. I feel responsible that I somehow drove you to this guy' Sam couldn't remember him ever openly talking about his feelings like this. And the stuff he was saying.. he was either more insightful than she'd given him credit for, or he was listening outside the door. She figured the latter. 'so you heard me talking with Jonas' she guessed. It was his turn to blush, he looked sheepish. 'busted'

'actually, I'm kind of glad you heard, I would never have had the guts to tell you those things directly.'

'so… what happens now?'

'you tell me sir?' _damn she was back to calling him sir_

'Come over to my place after work, I need to give you a lift anyway. We'll talk some more, and I may even cook.' He winked.

'How could I resist that?' she said sincerely.


	4. 4

Chapter4

Later the drive to his place was full of nervous silence. This time neither knew what to say.

'Ok sir, I have a question'

'fire away'

'if the regulations suddenly changed now, what would you do?' she realised how laced with innuendo and connotations that question was, he though for a moment, and she suddenly started to panic, wondering if she had pushed too far.

'I would stop the car, and take you in my arms, and kiss you' _WOW _she thought.

'well…' she started, a hint of flirtation to her voice ' you've defied regulations before. What's so different?'

'you. I don't want to get you in trouble. I couldn't bare to think that I'd taken you away from a job you love doing.'

'what if we didn't get caught'

he smirked, his heart was racing.

'What are you suggesting Major?' he voice thick with suggestion. She smirked and shrugged.

He pulled up to his house and they went inside, he boldly reached out around her waist. 'Sam?' he whispered. She turned back to him. 'I'm suggesting this' she reached up and kissed him softly, he eagerly returned it. 'We would just have to keep it low key at work, and off-world'

'ok' he agreed 'it will be hard, but not as hard as being without you, never knowing what could have been'

he kissed her. They pulled apart and looked at each other for a brief time then he pulled her into a hug. _Yep, everything was going to be ok._

END


End file.
